


【合集】佩特x露米诺斯短打合集（限制级）

by baiye_hakuyou



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye_hakuyou/pseuds/baiye_hakuyou
Summary: 英雄团内的不可描述的办公室恋情
Relationships: Luminous/Phantom (MapleStory)
Kudos: 3





	【合集】佩特x露米诺斯短打合集（限制级）

【无题】  
他想起一句话，爱是恒久忍耐，适用于露米诺斯极了——不管是平时平衡光暗的时候，还是在他身下承受快感的时候，露米诺斯呜咽着咬着左手手背，他怎么劝也没用。第二天露米诺斯照例穿上全套护甲，只有他知道在皮手套和白战袍下藏了多少污秽之物。在露米诺斯念咒文的时候，他看到那灵巧的舌尖，知道几小时前刚刚笨拙地吻过他。

但现在并不是提这个的好时机。破坏露米诺斯的防线好比等一朵百合开花，要天时地利人和，还勉强不得。怪盗只好被他磨出了性子，像夜夜去府上流连的追求者一样，试探着去敲他的门。佩特不喜欢忍耐，但耐心是偷盗的必要技能，如果需要，他也可以连着蹲守一户人家几年——或者五百年。他要采一朵花了，于是他解开层层碍事的关卡，上下摸索温度和气味，最后凑近了，手轻轻送往根部，向更深处挖掘，直到每一条颤抖的根系都属于他。在最末端的触觉神经上，他浇灌着新的种子。

花开的夜里他从后面拥抱露米诺斯，如果仍然不肯言语，佩特便用两指夹住露米诺斯的欲望，告诉他这里有多兴奋。这是个悖论——最长于忍耐的人偏偏有一副敏感到不行的身体。佩特开始明白露米诺斯有时之所以粗暴地拒绝他，是因为哪怕舔他的耳钉都能让他有反应。——“被我发现你有感觉，就那么羞耻吗？”这样问露米诺斯是不会得到答案的。他向露米诺斯挑衅，把做爱变成一场他熟悉的战斗，枪戈交接是让初上战场的新兵习惯的最好方式。露米诺斯起先只让他从背后进攻，后来逐渐能面对他张开大腿，像是要打赌谁会先坠入无尽之海。

一直以来，他总是在望着露米诺斯的背影。他是备受信赖的魔法师，身先士卒的先锋军，尽管欧罗拉早已落在遥远的过去，但他知道，露米诺斯还存在一天，就永远不会退缩。佩特听说过人要自律，要忍耐，是为了等待命运终会到来的报偿。固执的露米诺斯能等到那一天吗？是为了那一天吗？佩特不知道，怪盗并非因果报应的信徒，他只是在面对面看着露米诺斯的时候，以一个吻给他确实的爱情。

露米诺斯还是会咬着手背，但好在，他不拒绝亲吻。

【自慰】  
光法师双手握惯各式各样的法杖，灵巧地画出复杂的魔法阵，却偏偏对这淫邪之事一窍不通。明明这个时候不会有任何人来打扰，露米诺斯还是用半边胳膊掩住脸，右手颤颤地往下伸去，不甚熟练地握住充血的性器。  
那里简直硬得不像他自己的。  
他没有办法，没有人教过他怎么做。魔法书上不会写，更不可能去找拉尼亚。露米诺斯只能本能地将手握成一圈，重复着最简单的上下移动，因为不熟悉的快感而扭动着腰。  
软蛋。有人出声叫他，是这一切的罪魁祸首。金发的怪盗离他很近，好像就在他耳廓上面吹气，软蛋，这样可不行，太粗暴了。我来教你。  
情场高手必然是在这个方面游刃有余的吧，露米诺斯想到这一点，并没觉得高兴。一只手不容拒绝地覆上他的性器，小声的惊呼落在了佩特的指缝里，他的手心湿凉有汗。  
别出声，跟着我做。佩特又补上一句，没想到软蛋会兴奋成这样，平时可看不出来……你这儿这么敏感。  
露米诺斯无从反驳，也不能反驳。怪盗的手确实灵活，他的大拇指好像故意压在某条经络上，每次滑动都像是在他的小腹里放火。他还会用手玩弄底下的囊袋。喂，软蛋，佩特边呼气边叫他，等会会从这个地方，射出液体来。  
为什么他会觉得我不知道这些呢。露米诺斯想。也对，佩特或许永远都不会知道，他靠着想象佩特的脸射过多少次。  
佩特仿佛明白他在想什么。  
我很高兴，露米诺斯。他靠在他的耳边说。我很高兴，软蛋的幻想对象是我，平时一脸禁欲的软蛋会悄悄自慰……也是因为我。  
露米诺斯浑身一抖，肮脏的液体溅了他一小腹，腥臭的味道闻多少次都不能习惯。  
他才发现自己一直在喘着气，胸口起伏。空气是凉的，什么也没有。那个知道露米诺斯会想着他自慰的佩特，也只存在于他的想象之中。  
他永远也不会知道。  
露米诺斯的胳膊依然挡着眼睛，他觉得自己大概是疯了，刚刚有一瞬间，他突然恨不得佩特会知道，知道这桩见不得光的丑事，然后揭穿他。  
可幸好他不知道。

【Suffering Long】  
为什么要忍耐呢？佩特重复了一遍，如果你觉得舒服，享受就好了，为什么要忍耐快感呢？“忍耐快感”——这个词语搭配在怪盗的词典里属于病句。追求享乐都来不及，为什么要抗拒它呢？他又一次问露米诺斯，露米诺斯恨恨地发出一丝气音，牙咬在他的肩膀上。怪盗一边呼痛，一边假装恶劣地逗他，软蛋下面的嘴也咬得这么紧啊？如此，他的脊背上会再多几条抓痕，带血，明天如果穿薄一点的衬衣会透。

可是露米诺斯不让他听见声音，不愿被他看着表情，甚至不接受他的亲吻。佩特原本不是在床上话多的类型，除非对象是露米诺斯。语言能引起露米诺斯最直接的反应。他想看这个人羞耻，想看这个人射精前眼角发红地瞪着他的样子，那意味着他踩碎了某些严严实实锁起来的东西。于是怪盗不惜扮演一个恶棍，一个寻花问柳的惯犯，拿最脏最下流的词去弄他。

他想到第一次偷窃宝物仓库的时候，那一天他明白了，怪盗并不一定多么爱那些冰冷的化合物，而是享受肆意进犯主人的领地、主人却无可奈何的时刻。

现在他踏入了新的领地。他已经得到了身体，但这不够。

远远不够。

他从层层叠叠的袍子里剥出露米诺斯苍白的躯体，挑开腰带的锁扣，熟知腰带上哪里缝着带刻印的宝石。许多人知道露米诺斯的肤色白过常人，因为他是光之子；却少有人知道那肌理间交错的伤痕，像厄尔那斯林间化了一半的雪，望去是一道道露出地面的枝桠与长石。

还有更深的秘密。那些伤痕间散布着几粒紫斑，作案手法是吮咬，作案工具是怪盗的唇与犬牙。这是SSS级的秘密案件，只有罪犯而没有法庭，永远无法得见天日。

露米诺斯长于忍耐疼痛，甚至到了为求效率不惜冒着受伤的风险上去正面对敌的程度，身体上的伤没有哪天少过。怪盗对这具伤痕累累的躯体过于熟悉了，一摸就知肩膀后边是前两天的新伤，血痂在他手指间像铁锈，一抹就会落下鲜红的渣。

那腥气让佩特眩晕了一刻，往露米诺斯腹内戗刺的那物件也顿了一顿。他无法不去回忆。怪盗的技巧多偏于保全自身，可露米诺斯却永远站在最前面，像不知道自己的命是什么一样。佩特不得不用相当粗暴的手段才能把他拉回来。就和现在一样，性是他把露米诺斯从无欲无求高高在上的神殿里拉回来的办法。除此之外别无他法。

没事。露米诺斯几不可闻地说了声，几乎只有口型动了动。佩特轻易辨认出来他的话，甚至用不着看，他知道露米诺斯吃痛的时候一定会说没事，就跟他在露米诺斯身上留下痕迹的时候一样。当他咬住乳头的时候，那忍耐的气音就会变得分外尖锐，仿佛他在用一场极长极乱的淫刑折磨他。

可这不该是一种折磨。他想。佩特觉得不甘，忍耐快感和忍耐痛苦，对露米诺斯而言真的没有区别吗？为什么一定要去抗拒欢愉呢？

给我看一点别的东西吧。怪盗绝望地想。我已经受够你的坚强了，可不可以给我看你的脆弱，你的欲望，你真实的任性的沉浸的享受的样子呢？

于是他仍这样说着：软蛋，阴茎又硬了……被男人操就这么舒服吗？

佩特的手向下逡巡落在露米诺斯的腰上，往穴心内重重一捣，听着他喉咙里的呻吟带上从未出现的哭腔。只有这样他才会觉得露米诺斯是他可触碰的人——几乎像是一个普通人了，不是一具对一切伤痛都好像无所谓的钢铁。做爱本来是多么舒服的一件事啊，露米诺斯也明白“舒服”的意义吗？懂得如何坦率地开心起来吗？

知道什么叫喜欢一个人吗？

这些是不能在这时问的。爱是珍重的字眼，性却是最细枝末节的事。他一次又一次地把自己喂进那最深最深的秘处，只有那里的软肉极其诚实地吮着他的性具，吞吃着覃头直到把他榨出来为止。露米诺斯的大腿一阵阵地夹紧他的腰，腿根上青筋毕露，他知道露米诺斯快射了，于是伸手把他小腹上支棱晃动的肉茎根部温柔地掐紧。

身下的人不出所料地狠狠挣了一下。露米诺斯手指揪着床单抬不起来，狠狠瞪他一眼。佩特问：喜欢吗？

没有回音，他便精准地碾过那穴内的某一点，甬道猛一痉挛，白色的液体黏黏糊糊地从缝里漏出来，他再问：喜欢吗？喜欢就给你。

就算露米诺斯说放开，他也是不为所动的。怪盗唯有在此时才敢这么胆大包天。他手里的性器抖索着，马眼颤颤地吐出一点清液，射不出来。怀里的光法师在他的锁骨上留下牙印，大声地喘息，在他强行给予的、令人头皮发麻的快感里从摇头慢慢变成点头，终于忍着极大的羞耻贴到他耳边。

喜欢。他用蝴蝶振翅般微弱的声音说，佩特差点要以为他听错了。他心跳如擂鼓，比刚刚交媾的时候跳得甚至更厉害，有一瞬间他险些不知道该做什么，只是紧紧地抱紧露米诺斯，两条胳膊揽过一张伤痕累累的背。射过之后含着他的肉穴收得更紧，他仍然不想退出露米诺斯的身体，这一刻他觉得前所未有地贴近露米诺斯，几乎产生恋人的错觉。

你明明知道。露米诺斯脱力的手勾过佩特汗湿的后颈，他轻轻地叹息。

不，不是这样的。佩特想，他永远知道得不够，侵占得越多，便越是贪图新的未知的领域。有一天他会在“喜欢”这个词的后面加上宾语，你喜欢我吗？我们现在算是什么关系？不喜欢我又为什么会这样呢？

但还不是现在。

佩特侧过脸去碰了碰露米诺斯的唇角，或许是因为疲惫，他总算是没有躲开。怪盗闭上眼睛，他还在等待，等待一些更好的时机。


End file.
